1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information recording and reproducing system, and more particularly, to an information recording and reproducing system formed by a host device (a host computer), such as a personal computer, and an information recording and reproducing device, such as an optical disk drive device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in a field of an optical disk recording and reproducing system, for example, in a field of a recordable/rewritable CD, there has been a technical issue concerning an error (hereinafter referred to as a buffer underrun) resulting from an interruption in transferring write data.
Thereupon, for the purpose of eliminating an abnormal end of data-writing due to the above-mentioned buffer underrun, there have been proposed information recording and reproducing devices, such as an optical disk device that resumes a data-writing by linking an end point of write data upon interruption with a start point of the write data upon resumption so as to maintain a continuity of the write data, in a case of interrupting a data-writing from a host computer (for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-49990 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-40302).
As described above, when a buffer-underrun error occurs, the conventional information recording and reproducing devices avoid an abnormal end of a data writing by interrupting and resuming a recording. However, the recording quality of data recorded on a recording medium with the interruption and the resumption does not necessarily excel a recording quality of data recorded on a recording medium without interruption; therefore, a user may possibly become unable to have a data-writing be performed with a high quality.